je saigne encore
by Graad
Summary: one shot, song fic sur les marauders lily et une certaine soirée peu ordinaires dans le chateau.


**Disclaimer** : tout les personnage, lieux et objet citer dans ce one-shot est la propriété de JKR.

**Rating** : je l'ai mis en PG mais il se pourrait que certaines personnes soit choqué par les propos quelque fois vulgaire de certains personnages, je préfère prévenir.

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est ma première (one-shot, song fic) fic sur le monde d'Harry Potter (première fic tout court d'ailleurs) je vous remercie donc de bien vouloir me laisser une petite review dans l'espoir que les critiques puisse améliorer le fond et la forme. Dans cette fic je ferais référence à plusieurs groupes de musique dont un que je n'aime pas trop mais c'est pour l'histoire. Sur ce bonne lecture, j'espère que vous auriez autan de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire.

Lord hirsto.

* * *

Je saigne encore

-Non mais je vous le dit, plus il devient vieux plus il devient sénile et fou, dit un jeune homme age de 17 ans, les cheveux d'un noir de jais ébouriffer avec des yeux chocolats surplomber de fine lunette ronde, qui se nomme James Potter.

- Allons mon vieux corny, ce n'est pas une façon de parler de notre grand et respecter directeur, dit un autre garçon en rigolant, il était légèrement plus grand que James, avec de longs et beau cheveux noir et des yeux bleu océan qui faisait craquer toutes les midinette de Poudlard, ainsi appeler Sirius Black.

-Ouais mais quand même, faire une soirée karaoké d'accord, mais pourquoi faut il, a cause de cette stupide blague sur les serpentards, qu'on l'ouvre en chantant les quatre première chanson hein, je vous jure, dit James en se lamentant.

-Je te ferais signaler que, d'un c'était ton idée de faire cette « stupide » blague, et deux tu n'auras pas a choisir toi-même la chanson, ce sera le choixpeau qui le feras, dit un troisième garçon avec une pointe d'amusement dans ses yeux couleur ambre, il était plus petit que les deux autres et avait les cheveux châtain clair, c'était Remus lupin.

-Pour tout te dire, mon petit loup, c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur, et puis arrêter de rigoler tout les trois, car vous aussi vous y passerais, dit James excéder.

Le quatrième garçon en question était Peter petegrew, un petit gros qui a part son utilité de rats ne servait pas a grand-chose.

Le quatuor formé le groupe, on ne peux plus célèbre, des maraudeurs fouteur de merde en chef et porte parole de la gaîté et de la bonne humeur dans l'école sorcière la plus célèbre, Poudlard.

L'annonce du directeur au repas été un choc pour James Potter, chanter pour lui n'était pas un problème en sois, mais de là a chanter devant tout le monde ça non, c'était son petit secret et son seul moyen de passer ses plus intimes émotions lorsqu'il été seul.

-Moi personnellement sa ne me gène pas de chanter devant tout le monde même au contraire, je pourrais me faire deux ou trois nana après, dit Sirius avec un sourire carnassier figée sur ses lèvres.

-Ah ouais, j'oublier c'est vrai que le petit chien-chien préfère aller traîner sa queue sur deux ou trois pouf plutôt que me soutenir, dit James qui avait retrouver un ton plus joyeux.

-Question de priorité, répondit Sirius nonchalant.

-Bon aller les gars ce n'est que dans deux semaines on aura tout le temps d'y repenser, maintenant je vous laisse, on se rejoint tout a l'heure Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver, dit Remus qui se diriger vers l'infirmerie, on étais un soir de pleine lune.

-Ok mon loup, dirent les trois autres en chœur, qui eu pour effet de les faire éclater de rire et arrache un sourire a remus.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard

Le jour j dans la grande salle

-Bon aller James déstress, c'est pas si grave, en plus je t'ai entendu chanter ce n'est pas la mer a boire, dit Sirius en se bourrant la panse.

-Oui me sa me rassure pas, avec cette saleté de choix peau je ne sais pas a quoi m'attendre

-Mais il est super cool le choixpeau, il m'a envoyer a Griffondor, dit Sirius entre deux boucher de pudding.

-C'est bien ce que je dit « saleté de choixpeau », répondit James en rigolant.

-Moi je paris que se sera en rapport avec notre petite rouquine aux yeux vert, dit Remus avec un léger sourire, qui eut pour effet de renfrogner encore plus James.

-Mais que raconte tu, sa fait longtemps que je l'ai oublier celle là et puis maintenant elle est fiancée a cette imbécile de diaggory depuis maintenant deux mois, dit James qui essayer de cacher les rougeur subite qui apparaissaient sur ces joues.

-Et ben dis donc tu est drôlement bien informer pour quelqu'un qui est sensé l'oublier, dit Sirius en riant.

-Des bruits de couloirs seulement, tenta James

-C'est cela on va te croire, dirent Sirius et Remus en même temps, qui arracha un léger sourire a James.

-Ah, enfin on retrouve notre petit jamesie et…., mais Sirius ne pu finir sa phrase, car il fut couper par Dumbledore.

-Jeunes gens, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer, que la soirée karaoké vas bientôt pouvoir commencer, je prierais donc nos quatre premier volontaire « volontaire, volontaire il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi le vieux fou, pensa James » de bien vouloir approcher près de l'estrade.

Sirius, Remus et Peter obéirent mais James traîna les pieds voyant cela Dumbledore dit

-Aller avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme, vous nous régaler avec votre intelligence a faire des farces maintenant, je l'espère, régaler nous avec vos voix, dit il avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux « complètement chtarbé, je le savais , pensa James ».

Après concertation, ils avaient décidé que Sirius commencerais puis Peter, Remus et enfin James.

Sirius pris donc le choixpeau en premier.

« Hum, je vois, content de vous revoir M.Black, alors Griffondor vous plait ? »

-En effet très cher, dit Sirius avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

« Bon pour toi ce sera très simple :

**Daniela D'Elmer fool Beat »**

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit au possible, il était près à éclater de rire, il se leva, monta sur l'estrade et pris le micro. Dire qu'il avait la classe était peu dire, c'était pour une majorité d'étudiante, voire même d'étudiant, un vrai apollon. « Ben elle vont vite déchanter, se dit Sirius » puis la musique commença.

_Ouiiiiiiii Hihiiiiiiii..._

Tout le monde le regarda comme si il était en train de devenir fou puis commença a chanter.

_Moi, ce que j'aime, chez Daniela,_

_C'est que l'on peut y mettre les doigts._

_Elle est toujours d'accord_

_Pour me prêter son corps._

_Ouh ouh ouuuhhh..._(James, Remus et Peter en chœur)

Tout les garçons était amuse mais les fille elles, rougissait, en même temps selon les rumeurs, Sirius était bien passe par la moitié des filles de la salle et peut être même un quart des gars, mais sa personne ne le confirmeras.

_Moi, ce que j'aime, chez Daniela,_

_C'est que l'on peut s'y mettre à trois._

_Elle est toujours d'accord_

_Pour battre des records._

_Ouh ouh ouuuhhh..._(James, Remus et Peter en chœur)

« Bon ok pas sûr que j'aurais une prises ce soir, pensa Sirius »alors que presque toutes la grande salle commencer a danser sur l'air entraînant de la chanson.

_Daniela, la la la la la la la laaaaa_

_Oh Daniela (la la la la la la laaa)_

_Oh Daniela (la la la la la la laaa)_

_Oh Daniela (la la la la la la laaa)_

_Oh Daniela..._

(James, Sirius, Remus et Peter en chœur)

_Ce que Daniela aime en moi,_

_(pa pou pa pap yeah yeah yeah)_ (James, Remus et Peter en chœur)

_C'est que l'on a toujours le choix._

_(pa pou pa pap yeah yeah yeah)_ (James, Remus et Peter en chœur)

_Je ferai tout pour lui plaire,_

_Par devant et par derrière._

_Ouh Ouh Ouuuhhhh..._

_Daniela..._

Ceux qui connaissaient la chanson chantèrent en chœur avec Sirius

_Et dans la bouche de Daniela_

_(Et dans la bouche de Daniela)_

_Et dans la bouche de Danielaaaa..._

_Oh oh oh oooh..._

_Il y a toujours de la place_

_Pour les copains qui passent._

Sirius en disant cela se retourna vers James, qui prit direct un teint cramoisi et leva un doigt vers sirius.

_Ouh ouh ouh ouhhh_

_Daniela, la la la la la la la laaaaa_

_Oh Daniela (la la la la la la laaa)_

_Oh Daniela (la la la la la la laaa)_

_Oh Daniela (la la la la la la laaa)_

_Oh Daniela_

_Danielaaaaaa_

_Danielaaaaaa_

_Danielaaaaaa_

**(Daniela-Elmer Fool Beat)(Genial)**

Sirius fut largement applaudis par le public masculin bizarrement moins par les fille « bizarre, pensa t'il ironiquement ».

Qu'en t'as MC gonnagal elle fulminait, le choixpeau aller entendre parler d'elle fois d'écossaise. Dumbledore égale a lui-même avait un petit sourire, les yeux pétillant de malice pris le choix peau et le déposa sur Peter

« Hum hum sans hésitation

**Je cours de KYO »**

- et merde, elle et nul cette chanson.

Dire qu'il était crispée était un euphémisme, un peu plus il pissait dan son froc, la chanson commença.

_Fais moi de la place_

_Juste un peu de place_

_Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface_

_J'n'ai pas trop d'amis_

_Regarder en classe_

_C'est pas l'extase_

_J'ai beaucoup d'espace_

_Je suis seul et personne à qui le dire_

_C'est pas le pire_

_Quand la pause arrive_

_Je n'suis pas tranquille_

_Il faut que je m'ecclipse_

_Ou alors, accuser le coup_

_Où dehors ..._

James fut étonne par le choix de la chanson, si le choixpeau choisit les chanson selon ce que l'on ressent alors Peter avait un gros manque de confiance en lui, il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il aurais quelque chose a confier a quelqu'un de sur il choisirait Peter (grosse erreur mon gars).

_Faudra que je cours_

_Tous les jours_

_Faudra-t-il que je cours_

_Jusqu'au bout_

_Je n'ai plus de souffle_

_Je veux que l'on m'écoute_

_Plus de doutes_

_Pour m'en sortir_

_Je dois tenir et construire_

_Mon futur_

_Partir à la conquête_

_D'un vie moins dure_

_Sûr que c'est pas gagné_

_Mais j'assure mes arrières_

_Pour connaître l'amour_

_Et le monde ..._

_Faudra que je cours_

_Tous les jours_

_Faudra-t-il que je cours_

_Jusqu'au bout_

_Pour connaître le monde_

_Et l'amour_

_Il faudra que je cours_

_Tous les jours_

_J'voudrais m'arrêter_

_J'peux plus respirer_

_Dans ce monde parmi vous_

_J'voudrais m'arrêter_

_J'peux plus respirer_

_Dans ce monde parmi vous_

_J'voudrais m'arrêter_

_J'peux plus respirer_

_Dans ce monde parmi vous_

_J'voudrais m'arrêter_

_J'peux plus respirer_

_Dans ce monde parmi vous_

_Faudra que je cours_

_Tous les jours_

_Faudra-t-il que je cours_

_Jusqu'au bout_

_Pour connaître le monde_

_Et l'amour_

_Il faudra que je cours_

_Tous les jours_

Merde se dit James si c'est pas rapport a ce que l'on ressent alors je suis dans la m…..jusqu'au cou.

_Fais moi de la place_

_Juste un peu de place_

_Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface_

_Fais moi de la place_

_Juste un peu de place_

_Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface_

_Fais moi de la place_

**Je cour de Kyo**

La chanson prit fin avec encore une fois une rafale d'applaudissement car malgré sa voix hésitante et faible Peter avait magnifiquement chanté.

Puis vint le tour de Remus.

« Hum hum alors j'ai bien une chanson mais il va falloir que tu utilise tes bas instincts animale si tu vois se que je veux dire, et adopter une voix grave, ru chanteras donc :

**Histoire Naturelle de LOFOFORA »**

Remus était content, il adorait cette chanson, il commença donc à chanter avec une voix a la fois douce, forte, sensuelle et grave.

_Depuis longtemps déjà on sait nous plier sans trop nous supplier, éprouver notre malléabilité_

_Parfois tu sembles oublier alors tu questionnes pas_

_Pourvu que ça fonctionne un peu et que tout le monde marche au pas_

_Pourquoi s'étonner faire semblant de rien voir ni entendre_

_Si facile de prendre l'air de rien y comprendre_

_Mais garde roulée sous l'oreiller la corde pour te pendre_

_Tant qu'il restera une poutre au plafond, on aura qu'à prétendre_

_Qu'on en a rien à foutre au fond de la galère des autres_

_Et que le jour où ça saute, ça sera pas de notre faute_

_Tous coulés dans la merde, on remarquera ce qui nous soude_

_Comme une bande de toxs qui se battent autour du dernier paquet de poudre_

_Ca risque de flipper sec les HLM à la jetset_

_A moins qu'avant, la planète nous mette d'elle-même sur eject_

_Panique complète, radical changement de décor_

_Si elle nous réserve le même sort qu'aux dinosaures_

_Elle aurait tant tort de se gêner vu ce qu'on lui a fait subir_

_Comment imaginer que sans nous ça puisse être pire ?_

_Et me voilà accablé par ce constat macabre, pourquoi ce maudit macaque est-il descendu de son arbre ?_

_Pour se raser les poils, porter une cravate_

_Inventer le travail, la pensée étroite et les mains moites_

_Aller faire chier les girafes, bétonner la savane_

_Depuis les chiens aboient quand passe une caravane_

La grande salle commença à bouger, tout d'abord atterré par sa voix ensuite tous fut enchanté par cette voix et cette magnifique chanson.

_Criez encore si vous pouvez_

_Alerte, notre monde est périmé_

_Nos modèles de pensée prochainement supprimés_

_Avant d'agoniser sur le versant mauvais_

_Désormais laissez l'animal s'exprimer_

_Et voilà, le Dieu média a construit l'homme à son image_

_Tant que la rumeur se propage, les caves se tiennent à la page_

_Vise le poids des mots admire la profondeur du message_

_Au jeu du "qui baise qui ?", ils feront figure de sages_

_La compassion, le partage, ça reste dans les livres mais quel est cet héritage qu'on laisse à ceux qui arrivent ?_

_"On ne lègue pas la terre à nos enfants c'est eux qui nous la prêtent"_

_Dit le proverbe indien mais on a choisi la compet'_

_Nos descendants nous trouveront décadents quand ils devront faire face_

_Aux déchets dégueulasses qui remonteront à la surface_

_Vestige d'un peuple qui dissimulait sa crasse_

_Pauvre civilisation synonyme de menace_

_Je peux pas m'empêcher d'éprouver comme un sentiment de honte_

_J'ai le moral qui s'écroule et les boules qui remontent à chaque fois qu'on me raconte_

_Que l'important, tout ce qui compte, c'est la spéculation doublée d'une course contre la montre_

_Comme veulent nous faire gober les bouffons ternes qui nous gouvernent_

_Sur ces propos obscènes j'm'en vais regagner ma caverne_

_Faire l'amour à ma douce près du feu sur une peau d'ours_

_Peinards dans la brousse, on vous laisse la haine et la frousse_

**(Histoire Naturelle de Lofofora)**

Une fois fini une nouvelle slave d'applaudissement et quelque crie hystérique de fille envahit la salle

James était toujours dans ses pensées, il était content pour Remus il s'avait que s'était sa chanson préfère, pour l'avoir plusieurs fois entendu la chanter sous la douche. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il en oublias qu'il chanter juste après, ainsi que le fait qu Sirius lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête, il fut donc étonnée d'entendre :

« Hum, jeune homme je suis là, bon pour toi sa va être compliquer, ton cœur dit un chose mais ta tendance a dire le contraire, mais j'ai fais mon choix tu chanteras :

**je saigne encore de kyo »**

**-**Non dit James, je ne peux pas sa va m'attirer encore ses foudres je n'en peux plus, je ne veux pas je l'ai d'ailleurs oublier.

« Dis donc tu parle tout seul je n'ai rien dit sur qui que se soit moi et pour information tu n'as pas le choix, aller petit »

-Merde merde et merde putain de choixpeau de merde, James avait crié sans s'en rendre compte qu'il avait hurlé sur le « pauvre petit choixpeau » qui lui avait un petit sourire.

-Voyons M. Potter un peu de courtoisie envers des artefact magique de plus de mille ans votre aîné, dit le directeur avec malice

-Mais professeur je ne peux pas chanter sa c'est trop nul, dit James désespérer et en maudissant cette saleté de choixpeau.

-Pas de mais qui tiennent et tu chante hop et comme par « magie » James se retrouva sur l'estrade avec le micro dans la main.

Il remarqua ces trois amis au devant de la scène avec un regard compatissant, puis son regard se décala vers le fond de la salle et la vis elle, non ne la regarde surtout pas, cela te fera du mal. La chanson commença pile à ce moment et commença à chanter.

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

Tout le monde fut subjugué par la beauté de sa voix, doucement plusieurs couples se formèrent sur la piste de danse.

_  
Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

A ce couplet il ne détacha pas ses yeux de ceux de Lily, de son coter Lily n'y arrivait pas non plus une sorte d'attirance magnétique, en tous cas Lily vit dans ses yeux quelque choses quelle ne crut jamais voir…

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Il commencer a avoir les yeux qui piquer par l'émotion sa voix trembler légèrement, mais ne pouvait toujours pas se détacher de son regard, de cette océan d'émeraude. De son cote Lily déchiffra les émotions des yeux de James, une douleur profondes et lancinante, des regrets et un amour infini, Lily savait que cette chanson lui était particulièrement consacrer et que c'était pour cela que James n'avait pas voulu la chanter autre que sous la « menace », et elle eu soudain quelque chose quelle n'aurait jamais crut avoir : des remords envers James Potter, cet idiot arrogant.

_Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Pourvu quelle finisse vite, pensa James, il faut que je me détourne de ses yeux, je n'en peux plus. Enfin réussit, il pensât aussitôt qu'il avait eu tord, car après les yeux de Lily il vit le regard mauvais d'amos, il avait compris que c'était a sa fiancée que la chanson s'adresser, alors doucement amos s'approcha de Lily, lui mit sa main sur sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou, tout cela en regardant James avec un sourire narquois et fière.

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Mais je saigne encore,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps._

**_Je saigne encore de kyo  
_**

A la fin de la chanson il ne pu empêcher une petite larme qui mourut sur sa joue, si vite sécher par le revers de sa manche que personne ne la vit mise à part Lily et les autres maraudeurs. Pendant que tout le monde était abasourdi par un tel talent et qu'ils applaudissaient a en faire trembler les fondation, James lâcha le micro et parti en courant vers la sortit sans se retourner, non s'en était trop pour lui « bande de cons, comprennent rien » il se maudissais de se laisser ainsi aller , sa ne lui ressembler pas, tout en ruminant ses sombres pensées il arriva dehors, la neige recouvrait totalement le parc et il marcha, marcha pour oublier mais oublier quoi, son amour ou sa lâcheté devant l'adversité, lui-même ne savait plus.

De son coter Lily vit la larme puis la fuite, elle ne comprenais pas se qui se passait, pourquoi lui qui était d'ordinaire si joyeux et se foutait de tout, se soit si soudainement transformer,oui sa y est elle compris, James c'était enfin transformer de l'être quelle mépriser, le gosse immature, arrogant et égocentrique avait fait place en un instant a un homme submerger par ses sentiment, elle eut une pointe de fierté lorsqu'elle repensa que c'était des sentiments pour elle qu'il avait eu du mal a cacher, mais la fierté fit place au remords et a une douleur inexpliqué au creux de son estomac, elle voulut le rejoindre lorsqu'elle vit Sirius et Remus sortir de la grande salle, mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha « merde j'allais l'oublier lui, pensa t-elle »

-Amos, laisse moi il faut que je prenne l'air, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Pour aller le rejoindre c'est sa, tu crois que je suis aveugle et que je n'est pas compris son petit jeu ?

-Et toi alors tu crois que je le suis, sous prétexte que tu est le capitaine de ton équipe, tu te laisse embrasser par toutes les pétasses de ta maison et le petit jeu que tu viens de lui faire tu crois que s'est réellement plus malin.

Ne voulant toujours pas la lâcher elle décida d'user les grand moyen : le coup de genou dans les valseuse, libérer elle se faufila vers la sortie. Arriver a la porte elle croisa Sirius et Remus.

Sirius avait un regard noir qui aurait foudroyait Voldemort lui-même, il allait dire quelque chose quand Remus l'interrompues en lui mettant une main sur son épaule puis dit :

-Vas-y, il doit être prêt du lac, mais je t'en prie ne le fait pas souffrir plus qu'il ne souffre déjà, alors c'est qui cette Serdaigle dont tu me parlais ?

-Mais James…. ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas il est entre de bonne main, dit Remus en faisaient un clin d'œil a lily.

Se pouvait il qu'il ait compris, se questionna Lily. Elle s'approcha du lac et en effet il se trouvait là assis sur un banc de neige, pour une seconde fois dans la même journée il l'étonna, comment pouvais t'il être aussi beau quand il est calme, il paraissait serein et totalement vider.

-Hé, essaya t'elle pour l'interpeller

-Non Sirius laisse moi seule j'ai besoin de réfléchir, merci, dit-il dans un souffle qui ressembler plus a un râle de désespoir.

-Parce que maintenant je ressemble a Sirius, ben mon vieux t'as perdu tes talents pour me faire des compliments, dit-elle dans un rire cristallin.

-Toi, mais que fais tu ici si ton fiancé de trouve ici, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécies vraiment, dit-il en appuyant bien sur le mot fiancé.

-Mon fiancé ? Alors même toi tu écoute ses conneries que disent ces Pouffsoufle, et puis j'ai quand même le droit de me promener non ? dit-elle avec une moue interrogative.

-Oui puisse que tu le dis

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça, depuis quand tu ne fait plus le beau devant moi ?

-Tu sais au bout de la cinq centième baffe on se lasse a force, puis d'habitude l'obstination paye or je crois qu'avec toi il suffi de ne pas être moi pour t'avoir ? dit-il d'un air résigner

-Pour tout te dire je crois que sa me manque un peu.

-De quoi, de me foutre des baffes sans raisons ?

-Non, gros bêta, tes avances incessantes, avec elles je me sentait un peu attirantes et avoir de l'importance pour quelqu'un et puis mes baffes était toutes justifier.

-Oui peut-être, mais maintenant ta gros-cretin-poilus-incappable-d'attraper-le-vif-d'or pour te sentir jolie et importantes non.

-Ben non je ne t'ai pas.

-Ha HA très drôle, t'as pris des cours avec Sirius ou quoi. Je te parler du magnifique capitaine des poufs

-Ah lui, ben je crois qu'il aura un peu du mal à marcher pendant quelque temps après le coup que je viens de lui donner.

Un sourire éclaira son visage

-Cela voudrait dire que notre petite préfete serais libre ? dit-il en cachant assez mal sa joie

-Hum je ne sais pas sa dépend pour qui, dit-elle avec malice

-Tu sais que tu es drôlement attirante quand tu joues comme ça, et puis avec ce petit air malicieux qui te va si bien, dit-il en se levant

-Hop popop je n'ai pas dit que c'était pour toi que j'été libre, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, d'ailleurs il y a bien un petit Serdaigle, tu sais le prêfet-en-chef je crois d'ailleurs que je lui plait bien, comment il s'appelle déjà ?

-Noruko Chang, ce bellâtre, il a rien dans le froc et puis maintenant je ne te laisse plus partir, dit-il en se rapprochant.

-Ah ouais, tu veux faire connaissances avec mon genoux toi aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres en se rapprochant elle aussi mais avec des intentions plus dangereuse pour les génération future chez les potter.

-Houlà, tu ne briserais quand même pas ton prince charmant, petite tigresse

-Prince peut-être, mais tu est loin d'être charmant, et comment m'as-tu appeler ?

-Petite tigresse, pourquoi ? Sa te pose un problème ?

-Non en réalité, j'aime bien et en plus je griffe tu savais ?

-Non et je ne tient pas a en faire l'expérience, a moins que se soit sur mon dos quand…, dit-il en rougissant furieusement a sa dernière pensées.

-Quand quoi ?

-Non non rien.

-JAMES HAROLD POTTER, ALLEZ AU FOND DE VOS PENSEES.

Il s'approcha alors tout doucement puis lui murmurant quelque mots a l'oreille, au fur et a mesure du monologue du jeune homme, Lily rougissait d'une couleur qui pourrait rivaliser avec sa douce chevelure de feux.

-Victoire c'est la première fois que j'arrive à te faire rougir, sans que se soit de colère.

-Tu as changé, je te préfère comme ça, elle se rapprocha et combla l'espace vide entre eux puis vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce fut d'abord un baiser chaste puis petit a petit l'émotion et la passion grandissant le baiser devint langoureux a l limite de l'érotisme.

-Ouah, dit-elle, au moins un truc que tu n'as pas vole c'est ta réputation, tu embrasse au moins cent fois mieux qu'amos.

-Je t'aime Lily Iris Evans, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours.

-Eh ben pas moi.

-Quoi ???

-Nan, je rigole, dit-elle en l'embrassant, moi aussi je t'aime James Harold Potter.

-Bon on rentre il commence a faire frisket.

-Chochotte.

-Nan, en réalité j'ai plutôt envie de faire….

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée elle rougis a une remarque salace de son nouvelle petit-ami. Et c'est ainsi que James Potter et Lily Evans passèrent leur première nuit sans s'engueuler.

La suite vous est déjà contrez.

Fin


End file.
